Imperial Waifu Army
The Imperial Waifu Army is a group focused on roleplaying aspects within VRChat, under the theme of the Prussian and Imperial German military. __TOC__ History 'Foundation' The group was founded in December of 2017, one week before the rise of Uganda, by Smauffle. 'The Ugandan War' They were one of the first groups to start fighting the Ugandans after they begun terrorizing VRChat worlds, training soldiers to fight. The Imperial Waifu Army made alliances with Kanna Gang during the war. They used flamethrowers and tanks against the Ugandans and organized mass raids on the islands of Uganda. 'Splinter Factions' During the Uganda wars, a group within the Imperial Waifu Army founded the Imperial Waifu Navy as a separate group and wished to integrate this as a branch within the ranks of the Army. However, due to fears of a potential split in the group, this idea was denied and the Imperial Waifu Navy would later be rebranded as the Band of Waifus. 'Cold War' A branch within the Imperial Waifu Army known as the Intel Division would be created with the purpose of spying on other groups as well as gathering domestic intelligence. Their many controversial tactics would be seen as overreach with members of the Band of Waifus, many of whom were also Imperial Waifu soldiers and were being accused of treason. The whole debacle would boil over eventually, and many people chose loyalty to the Band of Waifus over the Imperial Waifu Army due to the far-reaching and invasive spying practices of the Intel Division. Afterward, the Intel Division was closed and purged, an agreement was made to end spying on both sides, and people returned. Despite this, the divide the Intel Division created still lingered. 'Purge' In September of 2018, multiple staff members and high ranking officers were purged or resigned due to heavy disagreements with the high command over issues within the group. 'Recent History' After the Ugandan war, They had a war with a Russian Army which ended quickly. Later, they went underground because of the increase of people hacking and stealing models. The IWA has grown into a military ready for the next big war. Activities * Allow users to immerse themselves within the Military themed roleplaying activities * Encourage and motivate to seek higher values. * Grow and improve topics such as education / art / etiquette Branches * Armee - Lead by Chen * Persönliche Leibstandarte - Lead by Hølly * Kaiserliche Marine - Lead by Garma * Luftstreitkräfte - Lead by Wiireless * Panzerdivision - Lead by London Notable Members The group has over 200 verified Members. Not all will be mentioned Founding Members * Smauffle- Founder and The Kaiser. * Chen - Generaloberst, Kaiser's personal Advisor, and Head of The Army Branch. * Hølly - Generalfeldmarschall and commanding Officer of the Kaiser's personal protection unit. * Anon 27 - Minister of outside politics and social affairs * Toshio - Strict / passionate / honest and kindhearted person. a good understanding of the German History * HHfrosty - The Judge. * AkimboDice - Military drill instructor. * Mandaar - Cereal Girl. :) * Nighthawk71 - Assisting officer of the Kaiser's personal protection unit. * Sir Cullingham - Knight and merchant. * FlobySop64 - Source of undying positivity. * Shinter - Paperwork manager of the highest degree / Social Affairs and connections manager * Placeholder - Always holds a place within the heart of this community * Patrick - Panzer division commander that has disappeared within the Bermuda Triangle * Kevman - Never looks for words in his pockets * Wulf - Reasonable guy * Ann hiro - Enjoys his wine like he enjoys his women years old and in his basement * Turretoforth - Will go anywhere as long as it's a productive way forward, producing content for others to enjoy * Theron Leginas - The unholly Cardinal * MizuFujikawa - Schmizuzaurus - REX one of a kind raptor bird and caring for his fellow kameraden * Grettelis - Long time member and a great friend to have alongside of you. of the best people Russia could offer * Doofyduff - Friendly / Positive and quite skilled at making models! * Puppy - A mans best friend and truly one of the greatest guard dogs! * The Ziver - One of the most talented cinematographers ＜＞＜ * Chan - A truly certified trap * Midget - The legacy of Kaiser's Personal Kanna body guards. * Saint James - a saint. * Codec19 - Could dictate an orchestra * Black Gold - Overwhelmingly nice and friendly Ukrainian guy. Famous Members * Gaztons (the Ugandan founder) * Qyr - Streamer and 3D model enthusiast Members * SirNozge - Kindhearted Swedish person. * Bry - Has a charming personality and definitely a great listener! * London - Trouble maker, but truly a great friend to have / honest and passionate about things that may cross the mind * Nadia1999 - Great panzer operator, definitely worth the writting. * Harok - The spirit of France itself complimented with scents of Paris. sleeps without his baguette * Velo18 - Rather talented at shower singing / Very energetic and passionate about his roleplay * Dronerlicious - Droner, you can never know what to expect from him? * Nagamimi - One of the most wonderful and and dedicated maids serving the Imperial Waifu Army * Lotty-chan - * Garma - A sweet and caring person who talks in the third person. * ������������ ���������������� - * Applefreezer - * Erich L. M. von Eberbach - * Bunny ✠ * TheBlackSenpai - Uncle Tyrone * DerTobiAD - Strict / Loyal - perfect example of a military officer * ThePearl - Always trying to help * Julianno - Drunk squad * Shizuma - Friendly and silent * Rena - * Noiry - Cutest Cat off all, Hollys biggest love. * Jezzibolt - * IB.A.Elite - * Nooget - * Teku2001 - * BadStein - Trying to be the best physician in the wolrd. Friendship and loyalty * NekawaChan - Beautiful and dangerous. Be careful with her. * AndarilhoTryke - The sun that shines upon us. * Teegge - Smart and cautious. Avoid problems and seek solutions Former Members * Contium - Obsessive Roleplayer and Star Wars fan. * Terminal - [Some things are better left laying within the darkest of shadows] * Internetdave - A Dave from the Internet * The Great Waffles - Carries out the true spirit of a space ranger * Mr. J - One of the best possible mechanical Bodyguard or Butler responsible for not leaving your glass empty. * U-511 - One of a kind German Submarine * Shooketh- the wide * Ash Like Snow - Caring and loving person with a heart bigger than the borders of Russia. * Taiga I Aisaka * Retro - Can appear at any time falling from the sky, wearing his shades One of the biggest trouble makers you can find, but can be a great friend and companion in Battle Royale games. Trivia * Group is a community server linked to main discord or vrchat in the #community-servers * All their models are made by the same person. * Has a very strict military roleplaying structure following the intergration of the contitution Media Download.jpeg|The Army Branch maxresdefault-5.jpg|The leader Smaffles with his guards maxresdefault-6.jpg maxresdefault-7.jpg mqdefault.jpg maxresdefault-8.jpg maxresdefault-9.jpg|A Ugandan Raid d5ve8jlwn9901.png|The leader and Robot guards mqdefault-2.jpg Deuw9nFUcAAJK4K.jpg|Training mqdefault-3.jpg|Meeting with kanna gang VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-30_17-39-34.png 20180806220532_1.jpg VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-01_01-33-33.401.png Life of k.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-15_23-19-14.669.png|Drill Instructor Tapper and IWA Brazil VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-06_16-36-24.891.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-07_04-05-23.438.png Elita Alfherzen-0.png Flawless.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-30 17-56-46.446.png Greetings toshi.gif VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-08 06-58-56.796.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-07 00-45-07.119.png 80QUd7p - Imgur.gif Download.jpeg Category:Groups Category:RolePlay Category:Waifus Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Military